<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bravest Knight by LCampbellFE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873607">The Bravest Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCampbellFE/pseuds/LCampbellFE'>LCampbellFE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Fiction, Imagination, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCampbellFE/pseuds/LCampbellFE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cute poem I wrote in my second year of university (2018). And if I remember correctly, I based the short story I wrote in this course on this poem. </p>
<p>I guess I wanted to write about the imagination that children have ♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bravest Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The imaginative knight<br/>
</p>
<p>Rides his burnt hair steed<br/>
</p>
<p>Through the forest.<br/>
</p>
<p>The green surrounds them,<br/>
</p>
<p>Engulfing them in the fresh scent<br/>
</p>
<p>Of life that flows in the breeze.<br/>
</p>
<p>A pool of darkness flies overhead,<br/>
</p>
<p>Landing from the tall pillar life.<br/>
</p>
<p>Its heated breath crashes<br/>
</p>
<p>With heavy steps.<br/>
</p>
<p>The burnt hair servant flees with barks<br/>
</p>
<p>While the small knight yells of glory.<br/>
</p>
<p>Soft foam slashes the long legs of the beast.<br/>
</p>
<p>Laughs are heard<br/>
</p>
<p>As the dragon falls to the grass.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>A voice calls from within,<br/>
</p>
<p>“Come in now boys! It’s time for dinner!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>